Quién diría
by Jen Tao
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona. Fluff


Okay, es mi primer songfic, y no sé si está bien. La canción es "Quién diría", de Ricardo Arjona. Es un HoroRen, así que homofóbicos, ¡¡¡fuera!!! Espero les guste.

* * *

_Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla,_

_Podrían fundirse un día, quien diría,_

_Tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría,_

_Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías._

Cada vez que Horo reflexionaba sobre su relación con Ren, no podía evitar pensar que era extraña. Eran totalmente opuestos, se peleaban por todo y era una sorpresa el que estuvieran juntos a pesar de sus diferencias. Para empezar, Ren era rico, inmensamente rico, nunca supo ni nunca sabrá lo que es pasar hambre, lo que significa el ganarse la vida trabajando como una mula. Horo sí que lo sabía, lo había experimentado muchas veces, y se había matado trabajando por solo unos centavos.

_Tú vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía,_

_Oigo Serrat y tú prefieres Locomía,_

_Tú vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía,_

_Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías._

Su percepción del mundo también era diferente a la de Ren. Horo prefería soñar, imaginar que juntos podían cambiar el mundo, lograr que deje de estar contaminado y evitar que el hombre lo sigua destruyendo. Ren, en cambio, era un pesimista (o tal vez debamos decir que era realista). No creía en la bondad del hombre y confiaba que la única manera de salvar a la Tierra era matando a todos los humanos.

_Quién diría, quién diría que son años,_

_Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,_

_Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,_

_Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano._

_Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía,_

_Que bendición la mía,_

_Despertar junto a ti cada día._

Y con todo, aquí estaban. Años después de la vez que se declararon y todavía juntos. Horo había llegado a aceptar a Ren tal como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, y esperaba que a Ren le ocurriera lo mismo. Podía decir sin temor que él era la persona que más conocía al chino, sus reacciones, sus actitudes, todo.

_Yo trovador y tú estudiante de economía,_

_Tú con los números, yo con la filosofía,_

_Y aunque suene imposible en teoría,_

_Al amor le importa poco las utopías._

Cuando llegaron a la mayoría de edad y debieron decidir qué carrera debían seguir, sus opciones no podían haber sido más diferentes. Ren, algo influenciado por su padre, decidió ser economista y le estaba yendo muy bien. Horo en un principio quiso estudiar biología, pero se dio cuenta de que no le apasionaba como antes y ahora estudia en la facultad de Arte.

_Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía,_

_Por ser agua y aceite que ironía,_

_Si fuésemos iguales que apatía,_

_No tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día._

Todos les habían dicho que lo suyo no iba a funcionar, que eran muy diferentes y que eso complicaría las cosas. Pero Horo no podía verse al lado de alguien que no fuera Ren. Sí, se peleaban, se gritaban y se golpeaban. Sin embargo, luego se reconciliarían, se besarían y, quién sabe, hasta harían el amor. Porque sería muy aburrido el estar con alguien y no poder pelear por cualquier tontería, no tener altibajos.

_Quién diría, quién diría que son años,_

_Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,_

_Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,_

_Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano._

Se entendían perfectamente. Sabían cuando el otro bromeaba y cuando hablaba en serio; sabían cuando fingían, cuando tenían ganas de llorar, de reír, de hacer una babosada; podían descubrir antes que el otro qué era lo que le pasaba; no había secretos entre ellos.

_Quién diría, quién diría que son años,_

_Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano,_

_Quién diría, quién diría que lo importante,_

_Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano._

_Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía,_

_Que bendición la mía_

_Despertar junto a ti cada día._

Era sorprendente que ya estuvieran juntos tres años. Era inconcebible. La verdad ni Horo lo esperaba. No esperaba que Ren también lo amara. Ni que aceptara estar con él. Y Horo cree que Ren tampoco lo esperaba, y sabe que todavía tiene miedo de que todo sea un sueño por la forma en que lo abraza, que lo besa; por la forma que le dice que lo ama. Pero Horo no se va a alejar de Ren, no mientras el chino lo quiera. Porque Horo lo ama, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sus familiares y amigos creían, a pesar de sus constantes peleas. A pesar de ser tan diferentes como el mink y la mezclilla.


End file.
